In the Mind of PepperAnn part 2
by Chickenlil
Summary: I will just keep adding chapters to this story so read it if u like it
1. Default Chapter

As we sat in class all I could think about was Craig. How cool he is and how when I see him I for get how to talk may need help for that. While in my thoughts, are teacher Mr. Gains is talking about a project on following a cerent person and what they do in their daily life to make them different. "This is the coolest project ever," Milo says with this look as if it's his birthday and he's got the best gift in the world. "What? …Yeah sure "I say having no clue what he's talking about, but go along with it. "So lets see who gets to follow who," says Mr. Gain. "OH My GOD!  
  
"Sissy says with the same look on her face as Milo's" I get to follow Model Mindie, this is like the best day ever." "Between Model Mindie and Sissy they wont get much done" I say to my self.  
  
"Nikki you next" Mr. Gain says with a smile and push the hat to Nikki. "Oh my …this…this isn't fare" Nikki's doesn't show anger she try's not to but when I read what she got I could see why she was upset."BECKY! why? Whys she even in here? I mean come on, that's just not fare" Nikki says a she clime's over her desk an crabs hold of Mr. Gain's collar an looks as if she may cause him a great deal of paine."Now, now Nikki no need to be upset I'm sure after ever one has picked you can ask some one to switch with you, or do your own." Mr. Gain says trying hard not to look scared of Nikki. I've only seen Nikki mad when I tell her that she's wrong an I'm right its not a pretty thing at all.  
  
After Mr. Gain take's a pill to settle his nerve's he go to the rest of the class. Milo got some computer software guy by the name of Bob Jones, Milo look so happy I think he had a tear in he's eye. Tessa & Vanessa got to work with the T.V station's President; they always got the fun stuff. Its down to me an Deter an I don't want a dome project."PepperAnn your turn" I look up an try to hide the panic I'm feeling as I dig at the bottom for me project I pick one out an pray that its nothing to dull or to hard for me to handle." Well open it up PA see what you got" Milo says giving its ok you wont die from it face. Slowly I open … OH MY… I close it again then I open it. "No way". I say as my hands begin to sweat my head starts to feels dizzy and I cant even but words together "bu.bu…bu…but how…how?" "Let me see PA" Milo says as he reach's over an takes the paper out of my hand an reads what I got for my projcet."No way you are way lucky" He says handing the paper back. I look down to see if it was a dream or I just wanted it to be there. But it was the real deal on the little peace of papers it said…Craig Bean. As I read it over I feel light headed an forget how to breath and then…black.  
  
  
  
  
  
So how did I do this time please write back  
  
To make this story better 


	2. Part 3

1 In the Mind of PepperAnn  
  
Part-3  
  
Last time we found out who ever  
  
One picked to follow for their projects.  
  
  
  
As I slow awake I can feel the ice pack on my head and can hear the nurse on the phone telling my mom I will be fine. As I sit up I try an remember what happen and how I got in here, then it all hits me… The class had gotten a project. The project was to be done on a certain person with a job or a student who's important some how. I rub the back of my head and recall why I was in the nurse's office. Craig, I had chosen Craig Bean as the person that I would follow for a few weeks or more. I'm created by Milo and Nikki asking if I was ok and I said I was.  
  
"So.wow Craig Bean " Nikki says with a smile "Yep Craig Bean," I say looking down with not has much glee as Nikki. "What's up PA I would think you of all people would be as happy as six year old with candy" Milo says poking me in my arm to see if I'm still all together. " I know …you'd think that I would be off the walls like a crazy person…but I'm not" I say still looking at the floor. Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng the lunch bell sounds a we walk to lunch in silence. We eat are lunch with the rest of are friends Sissy, Cetter, Gwen, Vanessa & Tessa, and Tringkt. Nikki try's to have some one trade with her, Milo try's to sweet talk Gwen in to going out with him to go see the movie "Why Not Love" witch Gwen has been trying to see for two weeks now with Cetter but he keeps saying no. I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear him " is this seat taken?" I look to my right and see a seat not taken a look up in to the tinted class that belongs to Craig. "Uh uh … no, no it's not" I say with a half smile. AT this time ever one has stopped what they were doing, "So Person I hear you get to follow me around for a few weeks" Craig says as be begins to open his lunch. All I can do is node. " I have off from band practice so…. Why don't you stop by, and we can talk about what will be on the film and any other stuff you want on it." " Huh uh-huh uh-huh"  
  
Is all I can get out? "Sure, what time should she stop by?" Nikki says seeing that I can't even process a word. Craig smiles at that and says "is 6:30 ok, I've got to stay after for swim?" "Oh that's fine,"  
  
Nikki says kicking me in the knee to bring me back to earth.  
  
"Oh umm yeah that's fine I'll be there." Great" Craig says with a smile goes back to eating his lunch. After everything was said and done ever one goes back to doing what they were doing like nothing happened. But then there's me I eat my lunch an try an not look like a space case, but I cant help it all I can think is what am I going to do, I've never really been alone Craig for more then five minutes and now I'm going to be alone with him for more than an hour."I'm going to be sick" I say out loud with out even thinking,"what's that?" Craig says turning form Milo an looks at me" Oh…. Umm that I umm cant come…because I have dinner at that time "I say looking around at all the faces staring at me like I've got two heads. "Oh, that fine you can eat at me house we can order pizza, sound good?" Before I can even answer the bell rings and ever ones up an out to go to there next class. As I get up I can hear Nikki tell Craig "that's cool so she'll be there around the same time then, ok?" "Yeah, So then I'll see you guys latter."He gets up an comes close to me an says in sexy voice "I'll see you to night" "Yep 6:30" I say with a nevus smile "Good then tonight" he says an then walks away. Me and Nikki head to gym and Milo to art as we get to the locker room I finally snap…"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" "I CANT EVEN TALK AROUND HIM LET ALONE BE BY MYSELF WITH HIM!" By This time ever one in the locker room is staring at me like I've lost my mind. "Shhh PepperAnn, it will be fine just take a deep breath," Nikki says with a look of concern on her face. I take in a breath and sit down on one of the benches. And I try and stay calm. "If you're so nervous why don't I right some things down for you to say and ask Craig when you go to his house tonight." "Ok thanks Nikki." The end of the day ends way to fast for my liking. I didn't hang with Nikki and Milo that afternoon my mom had told the nurse that she want me home so she could make sure I was really ok an not still felling faint. While walking home I go over in my head that I will be alone with the guy I'm crushing on and will be alone with him. "OO I feel ill," I say to myself as I make it to my house a go to my room to lay down.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of part 3 


End file.
